1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electroluminescent display devices and, more particularly, to a color electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) are well known. LCD display devices can display colorful images. An LCD display generally includes a backlight module, which causes difficulties in reducing the total thickness of the LCD display. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a thinner flat panel display, such as an electroluminescent (EL) display device that can display colorful images.